A high performance, single panel LC projector preferably employs extremely fast-responding LC light valves for several reasons. For example, the high frame necessary to suppress color sequential artifacts requires such fast response. Another reason is color fidelity; a slow responding light valve mixes colors, degrading color purity. However, the faster responding light valves do not provide the required degree of contrast. In fact, the mode with the fastest response, known as the ECB mode, represents a worst case in that the polarization of the incident light is at 45° with respect to the LC boundary director (i.e., the optical axis direction of the LC boundary layer), resulting in maximum loss of contrast. Consequently, slower operational modes are presently being used in such applications.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the relevant technology.